


[podfic] Playdates

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of veronamay's fic "Playdates."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> From this prompt on blindfold_spn: “Jared/Jensen, exhibitionism, toys. Jensen's not sure why it started, this playing to an audience of one, but he doesn't know if he can, wants, to stop. It started small, Jensen's big bedroom window looks out in to the big bedroom window of his neighbor, Jared, and one night they caught each other masturbating - it was embarrassing but so hot. Now it's gotten to the point where they leave notes and toys in each others mailboxes for the others use and to follow. God, he's even moved his bed so that Jared has a better view.”</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:13:32 || 7.8 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Playdates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playdates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211224) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Playdates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314541) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Title:** [Playdates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211224)  
 **Author:** veronamay  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Author’s Summary:** From this prompt on blindfold_spn: “Jared/Jensen, exhibitionism, toys. Jensen's not sure why it started, this playing to an audience of one, but he doesn't know if he can, wants, to stop. It started small, Jensen's big bedroom window looks out in to the big bedroom window of his neighbor, Jared, and one night they caught each other masturbating - it was embarrassing but so hot. Now it's gotten to the point where they leave notes and toys in each others mailboxes for the others use and to follow. God, he's even moved his bed so that Jared has a better view.”  
 **Podficcer's Note:** reena_jenkins has already done an absolutely marvelous (and ridiculously hot) podfic of this fic [here](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/72546.html?mode=reply) (or [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/314541))! :D :D :D :D

**File Length & Size:** 00:13:32 || 7.8 MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Playdates%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as) 

**ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/playdates-0)!

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1607857.html) To listen to a streaming version, you can go to the LJ post or simply click through the first mp3 link! :) 


End file.
